1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive alternator and particularly relates to a fin construction of a heatsink to which a regulator circuit board is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional automotive alternators, regulator circuit boards have been fixed to a rear surface of a base portion of a heatsink and have been housed and held in a regulator circuit board housing portion of a regulator assembly (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-142423 (Gazette)
In heatsinks in conventional automotive alternators, because the number of fins that are formed on a base portion front surface is ten, heat radiating area has been small and sufficient radiating could not be performed, making cooling efficiency poor. Because fin spacing at a central portion in a direction of fin arrangement has also been wide, heat radiating area is reduced proportionately, making cooling poor.